I'm sorry
by silvercana
Summary: Love knew no boundaries. legend has it they were meant to be together but can they endure the obstacles prepared for them. Zutara


+ o +

I'm Sorry

+ o +

o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o+ o + o + o + o + o+ o + o + o + o + o+ o +

The war was over. Rejoice for the hundred year war over, peace and serenity shall once again reign under Avatar Aang. But the ending of the war had a great price attached to it.

No one hid the tears that were falling. The sorrow, pain and anger occupied their thoughts. Yes, they may have one the war, but the price was too much to lose. She was one of the greatest, but not the most powerful. Still a student but was a master. And all the tears that fell were for her, for the real "hero".

There it was the corpse in his arms. Mocha colored skin was covered in dirt and blood, her brown hair was sprawled across her face. He brushed off the stray hair from her face putting it behind her ear. Her cerulean colored eyes were blocked by her eyelids showing no sign of opening again or forever.

For the banished prince she was a God-sent angel. She may not have the wings to fly but she had everything that would change him completely. She was given the mission to protect and save the Avatar while he was training. And for the banished prince her mission was to let him remember who he really was. But during the process something unexpected happened, love bloomed between them everything got out of hand; it wasn't part of her mission.

He promised to protect her. Let no one lay a finger on her. He kept this oath to himself during the battle with Ozai. But no he wasn't able to do it. Katara was the one who saved him. The lighting conjured by Azula was meant for Zuko, but Katara saw this she ran as fast as she can to shield Zuko from it. It was for the Fire prince not the Water peasant. He then remembered Aunt Wu's words to him when he visited her, unknown by his tea-drinking Uncle Iroh.

"_You have lived in luxury but was in pain. You will rise to great fame, far greater than you can imagine. And a person related to you will die in the Avatar's hand. And another person you love will also die because of another person's jealousy of power and disbelief. You, however, will not survive through all this turmoil, angst and loneliness. But you will see that even if this person dies it is reborn into something new."_

So this was Aunt Wu meant. He was a prince but when his mother left, he suffered Ozai's wrath, but he died in the Avatar's hand then Azula killed his first love Katara, but how will her love for him be reborn? Reborn into what?

Then suddenly memories flooded in like a tsunami. He clutched hard at the body in his arms, shaking her, wishing the pain he was giving her would wake her from her forever slumber. He stared with his amber colored eyes waiting for a reaction but there was none. More tears flooded down his cheeks as her body grew colder and colder.

o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o

Aang could not stand the sight before him. He watched as the banished prince struggle in bringing back Katara to life. But it was useless; she would not open her eyes. Katara was his first crush not until he developed feelings for Toph, and her for him.

He approached the Prince put a hand in his shoulder. He looked at him, his eyes showed sorrow, more sorrow than he could imagine. His amber orbs were lifeless. He let go and approached another person close to his heart.

There was Toph for the first time in her life as a blind child has tears. She was not ashamed of it; she had learned that showing weakness was making her stronger. She had cried for her rival, companion, her friend. Katara gave her a mother's love, something her Niang couldn't give.

o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o+ o + o + o + o + o+ o + o + o + o + o+ o +

Now there is the family, Sokka. He was in the darkest corner of the room, raging with anger, hate and sorrow, he couldn't even protect his own sister. He was useless, he promised his mother and Yue to protect Katara but he couldn't even save and protect himself. He cried and cried in the corner of the throne room

o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o+ o + o + o + o + o+ o + o + o + o + o+ o +

The day of Black Sun has finally ended. For hours tears were seen, no one uttered a word Sokka glanced at the moon that has just appeared.

'Oh, Yue, you were right I failed t protect you and now I failed to protect Katara.' he though to himself. He tried to suppress all the tears that where threatening to come.

There was silence. Still no one uttered a word. No one even dared to move the body of the water maiden away from Zuko's arms.

Then the doors of the throne room opened. No one looked they didn't care, they just cared for Katara.

"It seems I was too late, very late." He could feel a tear slid down his cheeks. Trailing behind was Jet and some of the rebellion.

"Are we too…..what the hell happened?" he asked and there laid in front of his eyesight was Katara's corpse in Zuko's arms.

"Hell, Zuko what happened, tell me you bastard. Why is Katara dead" Zuko glanced at the word dead. And Jet saw it, sorrow and angst.

Iroh took steps forward to his nephew. "She deserves a hero's funeral, Zuko she cannot stay in your arms forever." The Dragon of the West was right. But he couldn't stand leaving her body and bury under the ground

Every one was just in so much grief that no one could stand what Iroh said. But Sokka stepped up from the corners, even how painful it was to let go of Katara.

"There's another way." He glanced at him surprised "Another way we could bring her back to life." Everyone was surprised at what Sokka had spoken

o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o+ o + o + o + o + o+ o + o + o + o + o+ o +

"We have to get her to the North Pole, Prince Zuko," Sokka paused surprised to say the word 'prince' on Zuko "No one knows but me dad and Gran Gran about her real history." Zuko was getting confused what did the water tribe warrior trying to say.

"Then what are you trying to say?"

"She is of Water Nation royalty, As Chief Arnook lost her daughter," he paused as an image of Yue flashed through his mind "There was no one to ascend in leading the Water Nation so they decided to ask my father's child who is an expert waterbender as the next Chief of the Water Nation. The problem is that my father asked me to promise not to tell a living soul about what I know…"

"Then why?" he questioned him while his grip on Katara was getting tighter and tighter, realizing she was kept to so many secrets like him.

"She is in direct descendant of Tui, La and Avatar Mei Ling, the avatar born of water and before Avatar Kyoshi. It was suppose to be her life taken by the moon spirits, but the moon spirits had another destiny in plan for her so instead they took Yue since she was given the life of Tui. Now it was La's turn to do her role, so that is why we have to bring her back to the Spirit Oasis."

Everyone was dumbfounded, Sokka may be a pain in the ass in what Katara called him, but he just shared out Katara's real life, no not Katara but, princess Katara. Of the Water Nation.

Zuko had ordered a group of men prepare his fastest single vessel, if he wanted to save Katara he would be fast as he can to get to the Northern Water Tribe.

Katara's body was cleaned and changed her into an attire of a princess rather than her fighting attire that she always wore. It was a blue kimino with the deign of white snow in it, dark blue sash was around her waist and holding it there was an object that was shaped like the Firelilies in the Fire nation gardens, she was lying in one of the beds prepared especially for her. He stayed beside her not living her behind, she was too much to let go.

"My Lord, we will be there in a few hours" the guard bowed after saying the message and left the young Fire Lord alone. He had asked Iroh to watch over the Fire Nation while he was gone and he was confident that he put his country in safe hands.

Zuko then turned into the window, night would soon be approaching, Is this all the doing of Yue, the new moon spirit. Agni, help him, he needed the most help rather than anyone else.

"Zuko were here." Sokka was there, it surprised him didn't even feel the presence of the water tribe warrior. "Don't worry too much; I think Katara knew this was going to happen even if she didn't know about her real past." He seemed confident but not Zuko, no he was afraid to not see Katara anymore if the moon spirit doesn't help her.

The ship has docked. Zuko took Katara in bridal style. She still lay there unmoving, cold and silent.

Sokka took them to the Spirit Oasis not minding the people around them whispering. Once they reached the oasis two Koi fish we're swimming one was opposite of the other. Sokka smiled to himself, he knew, Yue was watching them from the heavens.

"Zuko put her in the water." Zuko doubted the warrior words but followed what he said. And just as Katara's finger touched the surface of the water, she floated in the middle of the two dancing Koi fish. Her body started to sink on the surface of the water.

The moon shone brightly in the place where Katara sunk in, Zuko tried to rescue her only to be stopped by Sokka and Aang. Toph new what was happening even though she was blind and not on Earth but it was a miracle she could feel the vibrations.

"Zuko be patient, the one you love has not crossover yet for she waits for your decision if you will let her leave or will let her crossover." The voice seemed familiar he looked up. It was the Moon Spirit, Yue

"Tell me dear prince would you let her go?" she asked and demanding an answer immediately.

"No, she will live, she must live. I can't go on without her." He fell to his knees, while tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Then prove to me that you love her," she went down from her original spot "You weren't even able to protect her, what makes me sure my blood will not be killed again." She was making him guilty. This was one of the steps he had to pass himself in order to prove he is worthy of her own races blood.

"I was stupid, I was weak. I tried everything to bring her back, then her brother told me it was the other moon spirit La that could help him, where is La, there is no time to waste Katara must live." His angry voice was echoing through the whole place.

o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o

In the heavens there stands the soul of the lifeless body below. She turned around two Lady in front of her, one with a red kimono and the other with blue. She knew who this people were she was here for two days but it seemed like eternity

"Katara, make your choice, he is passing his test, now everything is up to you" the one wearing blue kimono said.

"Mom, how can I make a decision when I have to choose between the two people I love" She looked down below her; Zuko was struggling to bring her back to life.

"Then choose wisely child, in either way you choose you will still break your heart," she paused looking down below her "but I will tell you choose with your heart not with your brain."

She looked up at the lady wearing red kimono. "Thank you, Fire lady Ursa". She had to choose now. Was it to live back with Zuko now that the war is over or the life of forever with the Gods and other spirits?

"I have chosen"

o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o

"Zuko, rejoice for you have passed, but the decision still lies with her, if she chooses to stay here or crossover with the other spirits." Zuko was worried. The smile Yue had plastered in her face awhile back was gone. She turned around looking back at the place where Katara had sunk in awhile ago.

"Yue, she has chosen." A young girl with white hair and pale skin suddenly appeared before Yue. Then Yue frowned, well then the time has come. "Katara show yourself and say your answer."

A bright light appeared beside Yue, revealing a tan colored spirit with mocha colored hair and deep cerulean colored eyes.

"Katara" Zuko yelled. There in front of him alive and well the soul of his love. She had tears in her eyes; he frowned had she chosen him or the life of the afterlife.

Unknown to the others who were staring at the three souls in front of them Katara's body reappeared from the surface of the water, not wet whatsoever.

"I choose life with the…." She paused thinking again if she has chosen the right one. She could see Zuko was sad but then again all of those would fade in no time at all. "man I love." The water maiden's body glowed and her soul vanished. Her body came forward in front of Zuko and she fell in her arms.

The child then floated forward "Then it's my turn already" she gave Zuko a look he knew he could trust. She put her hand above the waterneder's body. And not before Zuko could blink the child soul disappeared. Katara then stood up from Zuko's arms but her eyes glowed.

"Zuko you believed in what Katara had shown you, weakness is strength, but don't forget that not all powerful benders show their weaknesses like you and Aang had shown," she then turned to look at the last airbender. "Fear not young one, life is not as cruel as it seems to be, thou is not the last airbender, search the mountains high and low and you will find what you seek." Aang understand what she meant. She then turned to Sokka "Despair is not the answer, you protected her and saved her, you prove yourself worthy of others love but always remember that she watches over you." It was down to the last person Toph Bei Fong. "You may be blind, but not your heart, before you cloud yourself with jealousy only ending up that you cared for her. You will see what the world is like little one, it due time you will, but patience is what you need." And with that she turned back to Zuko. "This is her last chance to live Prince Zuko, do everything to make her happy. Let's say Tui and I made her destiny together so I expect to see things run down as we have written the down." And with that final statement Katara fell into the hands of the Prince, wait prince no Fire Lord Zuko.

They all waited for this. Zuko had wished that when Katara opens her eyes she would be happy.

Slowly Katara's eyelid lifted their selves revealing moist deep cerulean orbs.

Her hands climbed up to Zuko's face "Zuko I'm sorry….I'm" he cute her off.

"None of this is your fault, I should have just let you stayed outside. I should be the one saying sorry Katara, so please forgive me" he was so happy, Katara was alive, his destiny was coming true and so far nothing is going out of hand. He knew for certain that their lives has truly changed.

o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o

They looked at the people below. The two ladies in the red and blue kimonos looked at each other.

"How long does she have left, before the cogs of destiny starts turning again?" the question of the one wearing blue kimono.

"Long enough, Keana, do you think she made a wise decision" Ursa asked worried. "Yes she did, and look something the avatar failed to do she done it." She flashed her smile at Ursa.

"Then our mission is done then Keana." Looking down at her son who had smiled a real smile after all those years.

"I'm afraid so Ursa, but we'll see them again." Looking down as well at her daughter who was happy to be alive. "Farewell my dear Katara, take care of him." And they vanished leaving a puff of smoke in the clouds

o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o

"_Farewell my dear Katara, take care of him."_

Katara looked at the heavens. The moon glowed so brightly as if joining them of their happiness. 'I will mom, I promise'

"Katara, what's wrong?" she looked behind her meeting up with a worried face of her lover. "Nothing" she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek "I will never let you go. Katara your too precious to lose." She was surprised at what he said whizzing her arms around Zuko's next.

"Katara, I waited for this moment," He paused as he reached something in his pocket. He took out a necklace with the design a combination of Fire and Water. In the middle was a fused form of the water nation and Fire nation in blue and its sides were adorned with red color. "Will you marry me."

Katara was so happy, this was what she waited for a long time, but only to stay away. "No, I can't Zuko….I…I can…n" she was shaking awaiting for his reaction "Why?" was all she heard "A peasant is not allowed to be wed to a prince." She was broken. Like what Yue said in either of her decision she would be broken hearted. "And that's why Sokka is going to explain something for you. Sokka." Aang gave Sokka a light push towards Katara.

"What is it Sokka?" she was still sad.

"You can be married to a fire nation noble. Katara you're the one next in line since Yue died." He waited for a violent reaction but nothing came. "Katara dad wanted this kept from you until you were to ascend the throne. Katara I'm sorry for not telli…" she hugged Sokka

"Thank you, Sokka thank you." She let go of him then run to Zuko. "Yes Zuko, yes" she was happy and that was enough for Sokka.

"But I still hate his guts, so Katara be careful, you both have my blessings." Katara ran to him and gave him another hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Sokka." He smiled "Anything for my 'baby' sister"

"You have ours as well Zuko and Katara" behind them Aang and Toph smiling happy for what happened between the two.

o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o

_The legend still lives on. The lovers knew they were watching. Agni and Yue watching their reincarnation follow their paths. The same direction, the same curbs and the same traps. Fire and water maybe opposites. Fire was warm and Water was cold. But together they make something much more magnificent._

"_I'm freezing in the sun"_

"_I'm burning in the rain"_

_May the legacy of this legend still live on. Agni as the God of fire and Yue as the Goddess of Water_

o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o

To does who have read this before I changed it because there was A LOT of typographical errors.

And don't forget the reviews

Thank you


End file.
